


MEDICATED

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [76]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anesthesia, Humor, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nurse Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: After a back injury, Ian goes under the knife.When he wakes up though, the anesthesia is to blame for what happens next.





	MEDICATED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FisherMonaghanFan01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FisherMonaghanFan01/gifts).



> This is a belated Birthday gift for Dani!  
>  **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR!!!!**  
>  her name is FISHERMONAGHANFAN on twitter. follow her for some great Gallavich and Noel and Cam content.

“Does he really need surgery?” Fiona inquires, her eyebrows drawn together in concern.

“I'm afraid so.” The doctor replies looking at Ian.

“I don’ get it. This isn’t the first time I've fallen on my back before.” Ian adds in.

Dr. Andrews explains patiently. “Mr. Gallagher. You came in here because you’ve been having lower back pain, numbness, a weird tingling from your buttock down your leg for a week now.” He reads from his clip board. “This has been preventing you from doing day to day tasks which in my experience means that you may have a nerve pain from a herniated disc that may be causing all that.” He looks at them both. “We have to operate.”

Ian and Fiona exchange a look then he drops his face in his hands. “Okay.”

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

 

Ian shuts his eyes tightly and takes a deep breath as he gets wheeled to the operating room on a stretcher the day of the surgery. He has never done this before and he is so fucking nervous. The thought of a doctor cutting into him to fix what's wrong makes him shudder. It’s an experience he would rather avoid if he could. But no, Dr. Andrews has insisted this is the only way. So here he is.

It’s a blur of nurses and doctors walking up and down and around him so Ian keeps his eyes closed. One of them gets his attention and there's a needle in his arm and a weird taste in his mouth… then he's being told to count backwards from 100. Ian immediately starts to feel drowsy and then... yeah.

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

 

When Ian wakes up, he's in a different room. It’s bright and… and he feels like he's floating a little bit. He feels groggy, he feels chilly, he's a little confused but also like he's on the best drug he's ever taken. He feels _good_. Best high ever is what this feels like.

He is smiling to himself for some reason and he can't stop. There is activity around him but he can't concentrate for shit right now. He however does notice when Fiona walks in.

“Hey kiddo!” she greets excitedly. And where Ian usually rolls his eyes because he's seventeen years old and far from being a kid, he gives his older sister a big, wide, loopy smile.

“Hiiii….” Fiona laughs.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good.” He sighs. “So good.” There is a guy in scrubs behind Fiona and he immediately captures Ian's attention. He is gorgeous. He is relatively shorter than him, has dark hair and blue eyes that even Ian can see from the bed. He's never seen scrubs look better on a person. “Who’s behind you?”

Fiona turns. “Oh, this is Mickey. Your nurse.” She explains and Ian grins happily. “He's the one who came to get me.”

Ian turns to the nurse…. Mickey, directing the loopy smile towards him. “That was so nice of you.” He stretches out his hand towards the guy and doesn’t put it down until the nurse understands Ian wants him to take it.

“Okay.” Mickey replies chuckling as he reaches for the closest chair and pulls it next to Ian's bed. He then takes Ian's offered hand.

“You are so handsome.” Ian complements and the nurse blushes deeply which makes Ian ridiculously happy. “So, handsome.” He insists.

The guy laughs. “Thank you.”  

“Your laugh, is delicious.” Ian feels like his smile is getting wider and wider.

Mickey laughs again and its music to Ian's ears. He laughs too. “I don’t think a laugh can be delicious man.”

“Ian.”

“Shut up Fi, I'm talking to my future husband. Isn’t he gorgeous?”

“Oh my God.” Both Mickey and Fiona say simultaneously before the latter starts laughing. Ian ignores her.

He sighs happily and tightens his hold on Mickey's palm. “So what do you say Mickey?”

Mickey thumbs his nose. “What do I say about what?”

“Will you marry me?” Ian asks earnestly. “Please be my husband.”

Mickey nods. “Okay. When are we getting married?”

Ian turns to look at Fiona who is doing something on her phone. “He said yes Fiona!”

“I heard that.” His sister replies with a giggle.

Ian turns back to his fiancé. “On your birthday, when is it?”

“Tenth August.”

Ian tries to remember which date it is but can't. “Which month is this?”

“November.”

Ian finds himself pouting, his heart breaking as he gets filled with disappointment. “Then that date already passed.” Now they can never get married. His eyes start to get watery. “It’s too late. Whyyyy?”

“Are you…” Mickey starts then places a hand on his cheek. “No, no, no, no don’t cry. We can just do it on another date.” The nurse comforts and Ian sniffs, stops crying when he realizes Mickey's right and then kisses the palm holding him. Mickey chuckles again.

.

Mickey will never forget this day. Whether he does or never sees his patient after today. But if he's being honest he kind of wishes he will. Even a loopy Ian is an attractive Ian and he seems so sweet. Right now he's being very entertaining though.

“When is your birthday?” he asks. Ian's face crumples and its looks like he wants to start crying again. “What? What's wrong?” Mickey quickly asks.

“My birthday is in May 11. It already passed too.”

“Oh no.” Mickey puts his hand back on Ian's cheek because it seemed to calm him the first time and wipes his tears. “We can do it in December. We will just pick a random date, its okay.”

Ian immediately perks up and starts grinning lazily again. “Mkay.” He sighs. “You are so handsome.”

“Thank you.” Mickey ducks his head shyly. How many times is Ian going to tell him that? Oh God, now the redhead is pursing his lips and making kissing noises again.

“We’re gonna kiss on our wedding day.”

“Are we now?”

“Yeshhhhh.”

Mickey and Fiona laugh. He looks at Ian's sister who is having a blast and is recording this whole thing. “Your reaction will be gold when you see this?”

“See what?” Ian quickly asks.

“Nothing.” Mickey immediately replies.

Ian squeezes his hand that he refused to let go. “I'm dizzy.”

“It will pass.”

“Where am I?”

“At the hospital.” Mickey replies.

Ian gasps, looking baffled. “Why am I at the hospital? Am I going to be okay?”

He looks so innocent and adorable in this moment Mickey's heart fills. “You are going to be just fine, Ian.” He reassures and Ian smiles that loopy smile of his.

Ian looks around the room, having difficulty with moving his head around. He then looks down his body. “Where are my clothes?” Mickey is about to reply when Ian continues. “Speaking of no clothes,”

“Oh boy.” Fiona voices.

“I will be the perfect hubby.”

“Yeah?” Mickey asks, glancing at the other nurses who are trying to hold in their laughter.

“Yeah. You will never cheat on me, because…. Because…” Mickey tilts his head as Ian tries to gather his thoughts. He wants to hear where this is going. “Because I will be fucking your brains out every day.”

“Oh wow!” Mickey exclaims, having not expected that.

“Yeah, you’re gonna _love_ it.” Fiona has tears running down her face at this point, her face red from all the laughing she's doing. Ian lifts his head to get closer and whisper –though it’s not really a whisper. “I got nine inches.”

Mickey slaps his free hand across his mouth as everybody in the room bursts out laughing.

Ian on the other hand turns to his sister. “Mick and I are getting marieeeeeeeeeeed.”

“I know.”

“I'm floating.” Ian announces then turns this loving eyes towards Mickey. “I'm down again.” The nurse snorts. “So we’re still getting married, right?”

“Yes we are.”

“Good. Because my sister already knows.” Mickey laughs when Ian starts making those kissing noises again. “You are so handsome.”

“Thank you.” Mickey replies.

Ian sighs and looks up at the ceiling. “I'm in love.”

 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

Ian gets released and they head home.

Fiona keeps looking at him weird but won't tell him why.

Ian goes to take a nap since he's still a little sore and achy.

It’s when he wakes up that Fiona can't take it anymore and shows him the video she took when he was still at the hospital. Ian is _horrified_. His eyes keep getting wider and wider the longer he watches the embarrassment he bestowed upon himself.

He can't help cringing when he sees himself making kissing noises. “Oh God.” Now he's getting corky about his dick. He passes the phone back to Fiona without finishing. Placing his elbows on the table, he buries his face in his hands. “Why the hell didn’t you stop me!” he demands from Fiona.

Fiona laughs for a couple minutes, her laughter increasing the more scandalized Ian looks. “You were on a role!”

“This is so embarrassing Fi. How could you?” Fiona is still laughing. “Will you stop that? This guy might not even be gay and I…” he sighs.

“Calm down if he was straight he wasn’t offended.”

Yeah that much Ian could see from the video. “Still.” He pulls out his phone to check for the time. “It’s too late now but first thing tomorrow I am going back there to apologise.”

Fiona grins at him while looking at her phone. “Okay.”

Ian rolls his eyes. She is so watching the video in mute.

 

 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

 

Ian smokes two cigarettes outside the hospital just to get rid of his nerves. He’s been replaying the video in his head since he left the house and he can't believe he proposed to a total stranger. _God_.

Heading towards the reception, he finds a lady whose tag reads Stella. “Hello, how may I help you?”

Ian clears his throat. “I am looking for Nurse Mickey.”

“Mickey Milkovich?”

Ian doesn’t know but what are the chances there is more than one Mickey Milkovich in this hospital? “Yes.”

“Okay,” she reaches for the phone on her desk then nods at the benches behind Ian. “have a seat I'll get him for you. Who should I say is looking for him?”

“Ian. Ian Gallagher.”

The redhead takes a seat and rubs his sweaty palms together. He creates the apology in his head as he waits.

.

Mickey –still looking sexy in scrubs- walks towards the front desk and Stella points towards Ian who's already standing. He can feel his face getting warm when the nurse looks at him and he knows he's blushing deeply.

“Hi Mick.” He waves timidly.

“Ian.” Mickey is clearly surprised to see him. “You're back.” Ian nods wordlessly. “Grab a smoke?”

“Sure.”

.

Mickey watches Ian scratch the back of his head. He's clearly nervous. “So what's up?”

Ian’s blush gets deeper and Mickey has a feeling it’s because he can't stop smiling. He keeps remembering what happened yesterday and he's really trying hard not to laugh right now.

“Umm…” Ian starts.

“So are we still getting married?” Mickey teases as he lights his cigarette.

“Oh God.” Ian covers his face with both palms.

“Hey, no need to be embarrassed. My looks do that to patients all the time.”

“Really?” Ian perks up, relieved.

Mickey chuckles. “No,” he shakes his head and laughs when Ian pushes his shoulder. “that was a once in a lifetime experience.”

“I'm sorry.” Ian apologizes feeling once again, _very_ embarrassed.

“Nah, don’ be.” Mickey comforts. He licks his lips then looks at Ian before looking away. “Umm, I don’ know about marriage but I'll say yes to a date.”

Ian's eyes go wide and he beams at Mickey. “Really?”

Mickey nods. “Would love to.”

“Okay!” Ian replies excitedly, lifting himself on his toes. “So when do you get off?”

“After I’m done with your nine inches?”

Ian shakes his head. “I'm gonna regret that video for quite a while aren’t I?”

“Your sister’s not letting you live it down either?”

Ian shakes his head wincing. “No.”

Mickey laughs, stumping on his stick. “Okay. See you at five?”

“See you at five.” Ian replies then watches Mickey walks backwards into the hospital as he continues to smile at him.

When he finally turns around Ian is glad he didn’t see that ass yesterday because he would have probably waxed poetic about it.

He crosses his fingers and hopes their date goes well.  
He also prays he never has to go under the knife ever again.  

**Author's Note:**

> Asanteni for reading!!!!
> 
> Here is the you-tube video provided by Dani that inspired this one shot ------> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PE_TiQ1E0UI&t=3s


End file.
